


Bella's Lemonade Stand

by KarmicLunacy



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Incest, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmicLunacy/pseuds/KarmicLunacy
Summary: A series of one-shots and short stories involving Bella Swan and multiple different partners. Possibility for future leading ladies. Originally posted on FanFiction.net under pen name Untamed Loner (yes, that's me).





	1. Apple Pie (Harry/Bella)

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS NON-CONSENSUAL SEX!

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do not own Twilight.

One-shot

Harry’s POV

I never understood Billy’s need to retell the stories of our tribe over and over again in the course of a year. It seemed like every month he called the tribe together for a bonfire, a retelling of the tales of old. I loved the legends as much as the next Elder, but Billy was obsessed with them. It was getting to be a bit ridiculous.

The only good thing about the bonfires was the fact that Bella Swan was now permitted to attend and she always brought apple pie with her. I didn’t know how she managed to do it, but her pie was always piping hot and melted in my mouth like butter. The sweet, stickiness never ceased to send my taste buds on a trip to paradise. I always made sure to thank her for the pie, secretly loving the way she would blush under my praise.

Tonight was no different. After the legends were told, I walked over to where Bella was sitting alone, waiting for Jacob to return from the buffet table.

“You’re apple pie was delicious, as always,” I commented, sitting beside her.

“Thank you, Mr. Clearwater,” Bella blushed.

“Bella. How many times have I told you? Call me Harry,” I insisted, watching as the blush spread further across her face.

“Sorry. Habit,” Bella mumbled, ducking her head.

I glanced across the fire to make sure Sue or the kids weren’t watching before I reached forward to tuck her hair behind her ear. She looked up at me, her big brown eyes mesmerizing in their innocence.

“You’re too beautiful to hide your face,” I murmured, my fingers lingering on her skin.

That bottom lip went between her teeth and I had to choke down a groan. She truly had no idea just how sexy she was. 

There was no denying I wasn’t exactly a young man any longer. Unless I took one of those little blue pills, Sue had to work to get me up if she wanted a good fucking. One look from Bella, though, and my dick stood at attention, no blue pill needed.

I knew it was wrong. She was my best friend’s daughter and I was married with a daughter older than her. Not only that, but she was way too young for me and Jacob Black was completely smitten with her. 

That didn’t stop me from wanting her, from aching for her.

I realized my fingers were still stroking along her face and quickly dropped my hand, coughing to hide the fact that I had been lost in thought.

“Listen, Bella. We’re having a family get together this Saturday. Would you mind bringing one of your pies for us to have for desert? I’d be willing to compensate you for it,” I offered.

“Oh, sure. It’s no problem,” Bella assured me, those big brown eyes blinking up at me.

“Well, thank you. Could you bring it by around noon?” I asked, knowing Sue would be busy shopping for the dinner and the kids would be busy with patrols.

“Sure thing,” Bella agreed easily.

“Thank you, Bella. I know we’ll all enjoy your treat,” I grinned, standing up as I noticed Jacob returning.

“See you Saturday.”

 

I watched the driveway, eagerly anticipating Bella’s arrival. Sue had left just a half hour before and likely wouldn’t be back for several hours. She would go shopping for the food and then take it to the diner, where the family would be meeting. She wouldn’t even return to the house until after the festivities were over. As for Leah and Seth, they would go straight to the diner after their patrols were over. I would have as long as I wanted with the girl.

The roar of her truck alerted me to her presence and I hurried away from the window, unwilling to be caught watching for her. I groaned softly as I felt my dick harden, already anticipating the feel of her sweet pussy clenching around me. 

Today was the day I would finally know if Bella Swan tasted as good as her pies.

Anticipation thrummed through me as I listened for her soft knock, nearly jumping out of my skin when it finally sounded.

“Come on in,” I called from the kitchen, positioned perfectly to watch her enter.

She hesitantly opened the door, peeking her head in first. I watched as she looked around the living room before her eyes found me. Her teeth caught her bottom lip and I knew she was nervous.

If only she knew.

“Come on in, Bella,” I repeated, taking a few steps towards her.

“I know I’m a little bit late, but I wanted to make sure it was perfect,” Bella explained, coming inside.

“I’m sure it’ll be wonderful. You’ve never disappointed before,” I smiled, taking the pie from her.

“The house is quiet. Where is everybody?” Bella asked, following me further into the kitchen.

“Seth and Leah are patrolling and Sue is at the grocery store. She has a lot of food to get for tonight,” I answered, setting the pie on the counter.

“Oh. Will the pie be enough?” Bella asked, frowning slightly.

“It’ll be plenty,” I assured her, moving closer to her.

My eyes watched as she swallowed, her brown eyes widening as I slowly stalked closer. Her breathing increased and I knew she was nervous. It was dawning on her that she was alone in a house with a man. 

“I, uh… I should probably go. Charlie will be expecting me,” Bella stuttered, backing away slowly.

“Bella. We both know Charlie is working until midnight,” I tisked, following her.

“Oh, um…” Bella trailed off, looking for an escape.

The back of her legs hit the kitchen table and I watched the realization flare up in her eyes. She knew she was caught.

“You knew this was going to happen, Bella. Don’t try to tell me you didn’t. Why else would you show up to my house looking like this?” I asked, my hands reaching out to caress her hips as I took in her outfit.

The shirt was relatively loose, but the cut was low enough to show off the swell of her breasts. From my position, I could even see her powder blue bra. She’s worn my favorite pair of jeans, the ones that cupped her ass so perfectly it was like they were designed with her in mind. A pair of peep-toe flats completely the look, showcasing her pink toe nails.

“Admit it, Bella. You want this to happen,” I whispered in her ear.

“I-“ Bella started.

I cut her off before she could finished, my lips slanting across hers. I groaned as I forced my tongue into her mouth, finally tasting the sweetness of her kiss. Her hands went to my arms, as if to push me away. I nipped at her bottom lip, a silent warning to let me do as I pleased. She whimpered beneath me, the sound going straight to my aching cock.

“Oh, God, Bella. You were made to fuck,” I moaned, my hands roaming her body.

Her breasts filled them, so soft and perky, nothing like Sue’s sagging tits that could only be contained with a good supportive bra. She hadn’t worn sexy underwear since before Seth was born. 

Bella, though, oh Bella was all sexy appeal. I quickly stripped the shirt from her, my breathing heavy as I took in the way her bra cupped her breast, pushing them up for my approval. I jerked the cups down, ignoring her slight cry of pain. Leaning down, I wrapped my lips around one perky nipple, sucking the sweet berry until she cried out.

“Mmm… I knew you’d taste good,” I hummed, licking at the areola. 

“Please, Harry. Don’t,” Bella begged.

“Shh, shh, shh. It’s alright, Bella. I’ll be gentle,” I promised, kissing the valley between her breasts.

Her entire body trembled as I helped her out of her pants, groaning as the sight of her beautiful pussy. A mass of curls hid most of it from sight, but I know it was virginal, and that was all that mattered.

“Are you wet for me, Bella?” I asked, slipping a finger between her legs.

“N-n-no,” Bella stuttered.

“It’s just because you’re nervous. Don’t worry, baby. It’ll be good,” I murmured, kissing her sweetly.

Her body continued to shake as I laid her down on the kitchen table, the perfect height for us. Eventually, I wanted to force her on her knees so she could suck me off, but first… I wanted to taste her.

I dropped to my knees, bringing me right in line with her pussy lips. They were pouting for me, crying out for my lips and tongue. I answered their call, moaning at the taste of her. So much better than an apple pie. 

At first, she squirmed beneath me as if unsure of whether or not she was enjoying the sensation. When I moved up to tongue her clit, she cried out, her hands moving to tangle in my hair. 

“No, no, no,” Bella chanted, her hands pushing against me.

“Stop it, Bella,” I snapped, gently biting her labia.

She whimpered again, but her hands stopped pushing against me. I went back to my work, glorifying as her pussy began to weep for me, her sweet juices beginning to flow.

“Oh, Bella,” I sighed, tonguing at her opening.

Her juices continued to flow and my thumb worked her clit, moving the tiny bud around and around. Her legs began to tense and I knew, despite her reluctance, she was about to cum. 

“Not yet, baby,” I murmured, standing up slowly.

Her body was flushed laid out before me, her nipples tightened and pointing to the ceiling. She was trembling as I looked down at her, her eyes bright as she looked anywhere but at me.

“I’ll be gentle,” I repeated, removing my pants.

She swallowed, the only response I received as I moved over her. I settled myself between her legs, my dick instantly seeking out her warm, wet heat. I gritted my teeth as I slowly pressed forward, the outer ring of her hymen trying to keep me from what was mine.

“Let me in, Bella,” I growled, pushing.

“It hurts. Oh, God, please, stop. It hurts,” Bella sobbed, tears running down her face.

“I know it does, baby. Just hold on a little longer,” I gritted, thrusting forward another inch.

She continued to cry as I worked my way inside, inch by sweet inch. Her pussy was so hot and warm around me, I never wanted to leave. 

And then I was in.

“Oh, fuck, Bella. You’re so tight,” I groaned, just enjoying the feel.

The only answer I got was a sob, her head thrashing back and forth on the table. I hushed her gently, my hips already starting to move against hers.

“I’ll make it feel good, baby,” I promised.

I hooked her knees around my arms, allowing me to penetrate her deeper with each thrust. I tried to go slow, but the feel of her and the fact that I was finally inside of her had me feeling impatient. I couldn’t wait.

I started pounding inside of her, ignoring her screams as she begged me to stop. I couldn’t stop. Not then, not ever. She was too good, too hot, too wet. I never wanted to stop. 

Her titties danced for me as I fucked her, cheering me on as I raced towards completion. My hands reached forward, grasping them tight until she began scratching at my arms. I hissed as she drew blood, but didn’t stop. 

The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the kitchen, echoing off the tiled floor. I knew I wouldn’t be able to last long and as her screams finally started to quiet down, I felt my climax take over.

“Shit, BELLA!” I roared as I exploded inside her tight cunt.

My entire body tensed as I shot my cum inside her, filling her pussy until if overflowed, running down my legs and onto the table. When I had given her all I had, I fell forward, my head cradled between her breasts.

My breathing came in gasping pants, but I kissed the tit in front of me softly. Bella lay still beneath me, her breath lifting her in jerking bursts and I knew she’d felt it too.

“Oh, baby, I know. That was amazing,” I murmured, leaning up to kiss her.

I wiped away her tears, understanding they were tears of joy at finally connecting with someone on such a deep level. I mourned her sweet heat as my dick slid from her, sending more of our mixed fluids onto the kitchen table, but I knew it would be back inside of her again soon.

“Thank you for the apple pie, Bella, but I think I’ve found something sweeter for my desert,” I smirked, bringing her with me as I stood up.

Her watery eyes blinked up at me and I knew I would have to have her again. It might take a while, but I would get my cock back up and fuck her one last time before I sent her home. This time, though, I wanted it to be right. I wanted it to be in my bed, where I could treat her as the proper lady she was.

“Come on, baby. I need you one more time before we leave,” I said, lifting her into my arms.

“Please, Harry. I just want to go home,” Bella pleaded.

“You are home, baby. You are home.”


	2. Daddy's Little Girl (Charlie/Bella)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie meets his daught, Bella, for the first time.

The Forbidden Fruit

Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer. I do not own Twilight.

Chapter One

Bella’s POV

I walked out of the airport, shivering slightly at the colder Washington air. Jeans and a t-shirt was okay for winter in Phoenix, but not so much for Seattle. I instantly regretted not buying a heavy jacket before making the trip north.

Scanning the crowds, I wrapped my arms around myself to ward off the chill. I was meeting my father for the first time. I had no idea what he looked like, having not even known he existed until about a week ago.

My mother had run off with a baseball player she’d been dating for a few weeks, leaving me alone and underage. Apparently, sixteen wasn’t old enough to live on your own. With Renee disappearing without a trace, the courts tracked down Charlie Swan, the man listed as my father on my birth certificate.

I wasn’t that typical child who ever wondered about where their father was or why he didn’t want me. It didn’t matter that he wasn’t around to see me grow up. I had plenty of father figures with all the Johns Renee brought home. Granted, they never stayed for very long, but some of them had been really sweet.

I spotted a police cruiser down the line, between a couple cabs, and started making my way towards it. I knew Charlie Swan was Chief of Police in Forks. Maybe he’d driven the cruiser to pick me up, make himself easier to spot.

The police officer standing beside the cruiser was facing away from me, but I could already tell he had a body built to last through the night. The brown uniform was tight across broad shoulders, showcasing thick arms, clearly used to heavy lifting. I bit my lip as I check out the ass on the man, imagining digging my heels into while he rode me hard.

Damn.

If this was one of Charlie’s deputies, I might have to start taking a little walk on the other side of the law. It would be worth it to spend some time handcuffed around this hunk of beefcake.

The man turned around, scanning the crowds, and I nearly tripped over my own two feet.

Holy shit!

The dark brown hair, just like my own, and wide brown eyes couldn’t belong to anyone else but a Swan. I nearly groaned when I saw the mustache gracing his upper lip, my nipples aching to feel it scratching over them.

Fuck, fuck, fuck. Stop it, Bella!

I knew this had to be Charlie, but damn… How the hell did Renee leave him? The man looked like sex on a stick in that uniform, all barely controlled power ready to lash out at any unsuspecting victim.

Oh, how I wanted to be that victim.

Damn it, Bella. He’s your father!

Biologically, yes, he was my father. Half of my DNA came from him, but I didn’t know this man. The only information I had been given was all on file with the courts, technical stuff like where he lived, what he looked like, what his job was, etc. I wanted to get to know the more personal stuff.

Like how long his dick was.

Damn, I needed to get laid. It had been too fucking long. 

I made my way up to the man who had held part in my creation, smiling slightly when our eyes met.

“Charlie?” I asked, stopping in front of him.

He nodded once, his eyes sweeping over me from head to toe.

“I’m Bella. Your daughter.”

 

Charlie’s POV

Damn it all to hell, this was not what I wanted to be doing on my day off.

Damn Renee for running off, knowing she was pregnant. We both knew she couldn’t take care of a goldfish, much less a child. Somehow, though, she’d managed to keep the kid alive this long.

Sixteen years.

I had a sixteen year old daughter, who I knew absolutely nothing about. I hated kids. They were reckless, rude, loud, messy, and ate their parents out of house and home. I didn’t want a kid, damn it!

I sighed, going back to scanning the crowd around me, looking for anyone resembling the picture the courts in Phoenix had emailed me three days ago. Bella looked just like me, giving me no reason to doubt my name on her birth certificate was correct. I just prayed her personality was more like me than her mother. I couldn’t handle another Renee.

My eyes finally landed on a girl similar enough to be the one from the picture. I turned to face her fully, shocked to discover the body attached to the face was all woman. 

Dear, God!

Clearly, she took after the women in my family. Renee was barely a B cup, but Bella had to be at least a DD with those puppies. Her trim little waist led to abundant hips, perfect for a man to grab onto while he fucked her. Long legs went on forever, encased in tight jeans that might as well have been painted on. 

“Charlie?” she asked, coming to stand in front of me.

I nodded, trying not to stare at her breasts.

Damn, I could see down her shirt. Hello, black lacy bra.

“I’m Bella. Your daughter,” she introduced herself.

Fuck. Me.

 

Bella’s POV

Life with Charlie was pretty easy. He didn’t hover, didn’t ask question, let me basically come and go as I pleased, and never forgot to pay the bills. I had my own room, but we shared the bathroom. He worked a lot, so I was often left to my own devices when it came to entertainment. School was easy, the curriculum in Forks High much lower than that of my old school. I barely paid attention in class and still managed to get straight A’s. 

Charlie was proud.

We never talked much, but when we did, it wasn’t the typical conversation you might hear between a father and his daughter. We talked about the budget for the month, what days he was going to be working overnight, what days he had off, how much grocery money we would need for the week, whether or not my small penance I got from Newton’s would be needed to help out, etc. I didn’t mind. I liked knowing Charlie was frugal and actually thought about money instead of just wasting it whenever he managed to make any. 

Despite all the good things that came from living with Charlie, there was one huge problem that refused to go away.

I still wanted to fuck him.

Every time he came home from work, his uniform wrinkled from his constant activity, I would have to physically restrain myself from jumping him. I’d watch as his large hands deftly removed his gun-belt, the long fingers almost seeming to caress the leather. Then he’d take off his shirt, unbuttoning the uniform as he walked towards the stairs.

Slowly. Deliberately.

I usually had to run up and change my underwear after watching him come home. If I walked upstairs with him, I’d get to see him start unbuttoning his pants, pulling the zipper down as he walked into his room. I might even get a glimpse of what looked to be a pretty impressive package.

And then I’d run to my room, finger myself until I saw explosives behind my lids, biting my lip to keep from screaming my father’s name.

It was pure torture.

The worst part… I knew Charlie wasn’t as immune to me as it may appear.

I never bothered to take my clothing into the bathroom, hated changing in that stickiness that hung in the air after a hot shower. Charlie had caught me numerous times in nothing but a tiny towel that barely covered anything. The first time, he’d been reading work files as he came upstairs to his room. At the top of the stairs, he’d looked up as I came out of the bathroom, freshly showered, and promptly dropped his file. Papers had scattered as he stood there, staring at me, his eyes darkening the longer he looked.

We had stood there, just staring at each other. The sexual tension was thick enough to choke on, but neither one of us was willing to make the first move. Finally, after what had felt like hours, but had probably only been a few minutes, Charlie reached down and picked up his file. My eyes had strayed down to the large bulge tenting his pajama pants, wishing that drawstring would suddenly snap allowing the pants to puddle at his feet. My fingers itched to reach out and touch what wasn’t mine to touch. 

But, oh, how I wanted to. To touch and bite and lick and suck and ride. I wanted to see his face as he pounded inside of me, as I screamed his name during climax, as he spilled his seed deep inside of me until it flowed down my legs. 

I wanted it all.

And as I watched Charlie stretch, preparing to go to bed after watching some football game on TV, I decided.

I would.


	3. Daddy's Little Girl Cont. (Charlie/Bella)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Bella give in to their desires.

Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer. I do now own Twilight.

Chapter Two

Charlie’s POV

I stretched, turning off the TV as I did. I could hear Bella cleaning up in the kitchen, finishing the dishes from dinner. As I moved to stand beside the stairs, I reached down to palm my growing erection. From my position by the stairs, I had the perfect view of her pert little ass encased in too short pajama shorts. You’d think the girl would realize it was below thirty outside and too cold for shorts, but she was always prancing around in tiny little scraps of clothing. I knew, if she turned around, I’d be gifted with the view of her perky nipples straining against the fabric of her tank-top.

I wanted to walk over, bend her over the counter, rip those shorts down her legs, and shove my cock so deep inside her cunt, she’d feel it in her throat. My cock swelled at the thought, pulsing painfully as the front of my pajama pants tented. 

“Oh. You going to bed, Dad?” Bella asked, finally spotting me standing behind her.

Damn it. Daughter, Charlie. She’s your daughter!

“Uh, yeah. Busy day tomorrow,” I nodded.

Stop staring at her tits, you perv!

“Oh, yeah? You going fishing with Billy and Harry?” Bella asked, wiping off her soapy hands.

“Yeah. Heading out early. Probably won’t be back till late,” I answered, still nodding my head like an idiot.

“That’s too bad. I was hoping we could maybe spend some… bonding time together,” Bella sighed, walking towards me.

Shit, shit, shit! Get your dick under control, Chief!

“Um, well, maybe we could do something Sunday,” I offered, wincing at the husky sound of my voice.

“Alright. I guess I’ll spend all day tomorrow being lazy. Maybe I’ll just… stay in bed… all day,” Bella grinned seductively.

She doesn’t mean it like that. Get your mind out of the gutter.

I swallowed thickly when she came to a stop in front of me.

“That, uh…that sounds good, Bells. You deserve it,” I stuttered, trying to erase the image of her writhing beneath me from my brain.

“Yeah? Well, I guess I’ll say goodnight, then,” Bella smiled, reaching up to wrap her arms around my neck.

Oh, God. Oh, God. Oh, fucking shit!

Her breasts were pressed right up against my chest, letting me feel her little pinpointed nipples. My arms wrapped around her waist, returning the hug and bringing her closer, as if they had a will of their own. Her hips pressed forward, lining herself up completely against me, and I tried to muffle a groan as she rubbed against my aching dick.

“Thank you for letting me move in with you,” Bella murmured against my ear, her hot breath nearly making my knees buckle.

Was it my imagination, or was she grinding against me?

“No problem, Bells. I l-love having you here,” I gasped, my throat catching on “love” as she pressed forward and up against me, bumping the head of my cock against her pelvis.

“Mmm. Yes, I can tell,” Bella purred.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt her tongue flick out and taste the skin just beneath my ear. My hands went to her hips, fisting the thin fabric to push her away. Her teeth scraped along the edge of my ear and I found myself pulling her closer.

“God, Bella. What are you…?” I trailed off as she began sucking my neck.

I realized I was moving her against my cock, guiding her movements so every thrust hit her clit just right. Her fingers were wrapped up in my hair, tugging slightly with each move. 

“Shh, Dad. Just go with it,” Bella hushed, nipping at my neck.

With a groan, I lifted her into my arms, her legs instantly wrapping around my waist. I fumbled up the stairs, our lips crashing against each other’s as I walked us into my bedroom.

The room I used to share with Renee.

Her nails scraped down my chest through the fabric of my t-shirt, making me hiss in pleasure as she passed over a nipple. Her answering moan went straight to my dick, making it jump to attention. I needed to feel her, taste her.

I practically ripped the tank top from her body, my lips instantly wrapping around a puckered nipple and sucking until she screamed.

“Charlie! Oh, God, yes!” Bella cried, arching into me.

I fell onto the bed, her beneath me, groaning as I slid against her. My hands went to her shorts, tugging and yanking until they fell off her, revealing a tiny scrap of lace that hardly deserved to be called underwear.

“Fuck, Bells. Are you trying to kill me?” I rasped, biting and tugging on the lacey material.

“N-no. Oh, please, Charlie. I need… I need…” Bella panted, thrusting her pussy into my face.

“I know what you need, baby girl,” I rumbled, ripping the panties off her.

Her pussy was bare before me, not a single hair marring her perfection. Her lips glistened with her arousal and the heady aroma sent what little blood I had left straight to my cock. The first taste had my head spinning as her fingernails dug into my scalp.

“Eat me, Dad. Fuck me with your tongue,” Bella pleaded, moving against my lips.

The reminder of why this was so wrong sent me reeling, unsure whether I should stop or continue. Her soft mews and whimpers quickly chased the doubt from my mind. With a groan, I thrust my tongue into her cunt, lapping at the juices that flooded out. Her little clit was pink and swollen, just begging to be played with. Replacing my tongue with two fingers, I suckled the tiny bud into my mouth, making her scream obscenities no father should hear from his daughter.

“You like that, Bella? You’re a dirty fucking whore, aren’t you? You’re actually gonna come all over your daddy’s fingers, aren’t you? Yeah, I know you are. Your pussy just keeps sucking in my fingers. I can’t wait to feel your cunt squeezing my cock,” I growled, pumping my fingers faster.

“OH, God, yes! Daddy! Oooh!” Bella cried, moving against my fingers frantically as my thumb worked her clit.

Fuck. I really liked it when she called me “daddy”.

“Mmm, yeah. So pretty and pink. You want my cock, don’t you? You want me to pound my dick into your pussy so hard you won’t be able to walk for days,” I moaned, curling my fingers inside her.

“YES! FUCK!” Bella screamed, her pussy clenching around my fingers as her body pushed out more of her delectable juices.

I bent down, quickly lapping all that she had to offer, digging my tongue in to get more when I had cleaned her outer lips. Only when her fingers tugged at my hair did I relent and make my way up her body. Our lips met in a fiery clash of teeth and tongue.

“Fuck me, Charlie. Fuck me good and hard,” Bella gasped when we finally came up for air.

“Shit, Bells,” I groaned, lining my dick up at her entrance.

Her legs wrapped around my waist, locking me in place as I teased her with the head of my cock.

“Daddy… please,” Bella whined, arching into me.

“Impatient little girl,” I chuckled.

Bella whimpered beneath me, unable to keep still as I grabbed her hips. With one swift thrust, I was inside her to the hilt, both of us crying out at the pleasure. 

“Fucking shit, you’re so tight,” I grunted, thrusting forward.

“Move… Oh, God, Charlie, move!” Bella pleaded, trying to create friction between us.

I shot her a grin as I pulled nearly all the way out before slamming back in. She cried out, her hands reaching up to grasp my shoulders as I set a hard and punishing rhythm. The bed shook from the force of my repeated penetration, the headboard bouncing off the wall as the mattress creaked in protest.

Her walls were tight around my cock, squeezing each time I pulled out and pushing against me each time I rammed forward. Her screams echoed off the walls, mixing perfectly with my grunts and groans. Her breasts bounced with her every move, dancing provocatively for me until I bent forward and tried to suck an entire globe into my mouth.

“Daddy! Yes! Oh, fuck!” Bella cried, her nails scraping down my back.

I hissed as I felt her break skin, knowing I would have scars tomorrow, but not caring as I rose to my knees, giving myself better leverage. I pounded into her, using her hips to slam her cunt onto my cock with each thrust. The sound of slapping skin added to the sound of her hoarse cries. 

“Cum for me, Bella. Cum all over my dick,” I demanded, reaching down to finger her clit.

With one last, long scream, I felt her pussy clamp down on my cock until I couldn’t hold back my own orgasm. 

“Bella!” I groaned as I came buried deep inside her. 

We laid there together, catching our breath as our heart rates returned to normal. Her face was flushed and relaxed as she smiled up at me. I ran my fingers through her hair before kissing her thoroughly, our tongues twisting together.

“You… were fantastic,” I complimented.

“Mmm. You weren’t so bad yourself,” Bella hummed.

“Glad you think so,” I smirked, nipping her neck none too gently.

She gasped, her body jerking beneath mine. I groaned as my cock slid out of her, but didn’t mourn the loss for long. I moved down her body, kissing and biting as I went until I was face to face with her pretty pussy.

“Give me your hand,” I demanded, holding out my own for it.

She placed her hand in mine and I pulled it down until her fingers were stroking over her pussy. I made sure to cover her fingers with my cum before I lifted her fingers away.

“Lick them clean,” I ordered, watching as she sucked them into her mouth.

I smiled as her little tongue poked out to lick between her fingers, cleaning them of our mixed juices. 

“I think we should jump into the shower,” I told her.

“Mm. Sounds good,” Bella agreed, releasing her finger with a pop.

“And after…” I trailed off suggestively, lifting her into my arms.

She giggled, wrapping her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. I carried her off the bed and into the hallway, my hands caressing her ass.

“After… I think we should explore a different side of this… arrangement,” I smirked, making sure she understood by fingering the tight rosette of her ass.

“Oh, that sounds really good,” Bella grinned, reaching behind her to push open the door.

“You think so, huh?” I asked, stepping into the shower.

“Definitely.”


	4. Family Matters Part 1 (Edward/Bella)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella gets frustrated with Edward's lack of initiative.

Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer. I do not own Twilight.

Chapter One

Bella’s POV

Six months.

I had been dating Edward Cullen for six months.

Six months of kissing, holding hands, snuggling in front of the TV, and some mild make-out sessions.

Six months of no sex.

I was losing my mind. 

Edward was charming, smart, funny, and possibly one of the sexiest men to ever spring from human loins. Seriously, the guy was a freaking Adonis, a nymph king sent to torture all unsuspecting young women. 

My hand had certainly never had so much contact with my pussy in my entire life. The man knew how to get me all hot and bothered and then put me away like nothing had happened. I had burned through a whole jumbo size pack of AA batteries in the first three months of our relationship. 

I didn’t know how much more of this I could take. 

I knew Edward found me attractive. There was no way he could hide that massive dick that sprung up every time I rubbed against him. Jesus, he had to be at least eight inches long and two inches thick. I’d watched him palm it after a make-out session, wishing he would let me slip my hand inside and help him out.

He always gave me a disappointed look when I offered.

Who’d have thought that the sexiest guy in Fork High would turn out to be a prude?

It was just my luck, though. Moving to Forks had been a mistake. I had left behind a slew of fuck-buddies who didn’t mind showing a girl a good time without the complexity of “love”. 

Blah. What a stupid notion.

Shortly after arriving, I’d tried to get in my old best friend’s pants. Jacob had turned me down, professing to love me too much to “make love” without being in a committed relationship. 

Was it really too much to ask for a good fuck?

“What are you thinking about, love?” Edward asked, bringing me from my depressing thoughts.

He had just picked me up from my dad’s house to spend our six month anniversary together. I didn’t know where we were going or what he had planned, but I was hoping the night would end with us finally in bed.

“Hmm? Oh, I’m just thinking about what you have planned for tonight. You know I hate surprises,” I pouted.

“I promise, love, you’ll enjoy this one,” Edward grinned, winking.

“Really, now? Are you sure I can’t persuade you to tell me?” I purred, trailing my fingers up his thigh.

“Isabella,” Edward warned, though I noticed the bulge tenting his pants.

“Edward, please. You’ve made me wait all this time. I want you,” I insisted breathlessly, leaning across the console to nibble on his ear.

“And I you, love, but you know how I feel about these things,” Edward sighed, taking my hand off his leg.

I fell back into my seat, trying to hide my disappointment at again being turned down. At this rate, I was likely to take Mike Newton up on his offer for a quickie in the storage room at work. It was rather sad to discover I had sunk so low as to consider hooking up with Jessica’s on again/off again boyfriend, but I was starting to get desperate.

“Here we are,” Edward announced, pulling up to his house.

“We’re staying in tonight?” I asked, surprised that he hadn’t wanted to go all out.

“I thought it would be better to spend our evening alone. Have a quiet dinner, maybe watch a movie. Besides, my mother took Alice to Seattle for the weekend and my father is spending the night at the hospital. The only one home will be Emmett,” Edward informed me.

And Emmett would probably spend all night fucking his girlfriend, Rosalie. How the hell did the two brothers turn out so different? Emmett fucked anything with a pussy and Edward probably thought a pussy referred to a kitty-cat. 

Edward led me up the front steps and into the house where the smell of Italian hung in the air.

“Carmen cooked us dinner before heading home. I hope you’re hungry,” Edward smiled, opening the dining room door for me.

“Starving,” I smirked, making sure to brush against him as I passed.

He choked back a groan, but I heard the slight grunt as my hip rubbed over his still hard dick. 

Damn, he was huge!

Dinner was a simple affair of chicken parmesan, crusted asparagus, and roasted potatoes, something Carmen, their housekeeper and cook, would usually serve for a small gathering. Edward and I did the whole small-talk thing, talking about school, parents, work, etc. The same stuff we talked about every time. I was seriously getting fed up with it all.

“What movie would you like to watch, love?” Edward asked as we moved into the living room.

“You pick. I’m fine with whatever,” I assured him, taking my usual seat on the couch.

He joined me a few minutes later after putting in the DVD. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and I snuggled into his side. Maybe I could sneak my hand down his pants while he was wrapped up in the movie. 

God, I’d give anything to just give him a blow-job.

An old Cary Grant movie came on and I knew I’d be falling asleep before I could make any kind of move. Not that I had anything against old movies, I just couldn’t stand Cary Grant. Something about him just set me off. George Clooney, though… him I’d ride all the way from here to Hollywood.

We were about thirty minutes into the movie when I felt Edward’s fingers stroking along my shoulder. I shifted a little closer, angling to give him better access. He paused for a few moments, during which I prayed for him to keep going, before he started trailing his fingers downward.

I bit my lip to keep in a moan when the tips of his fingers just barely brushed across the top swell of my breast. I held my breath, silently begging him to just go a little further.

I nearly shouted halleluiah when his hand slid underneath my bra, cupping one breast. Instead, I moaned, letting him know I was enjoying it. His thumb brushed across my nipple before pinching the bud.

“Edward,” I gasped, arching into his hand.

“Shh, love. Movie’s on,” Edward hushed, smiling slightly.

Well, two could play that game, mister.

I settled back against him, my fingers casually sliding up and down his thigh, going higher with each sweep. His hand popped open the top few buttons of my shirt, giving him easier access to my lace covered titties. His finger drew circles around the puckered nipples, tugging them occasionally. I felt my panties getting wet as his other hand came around to finish unbuttoning my shirt.

“Sit up,” Edward requested, taking his hands off me.

I did, eagerly turning around to see what he would do next. His hands went to my hips, bringing me closer until I was straddling his massive erection. Guiding me onto his lap, he pulled me forward until my breasts were lined up with his mouth. My fingers flew to his hair as he suckled me through the lace of my bra, arching into the moist heat. 

“Edward, please,” I whimpered, grinding against him.

“You want this, Bella? You want my dick?” Edward asked, thrusting against me.

“Yes,” I hissed, throwing back my head.

“Go. Upstairs. Now,” Edward demanded.

Jumping off his lap, I raced upstairs, past the heavy moaning and groaning of Emmett’s room and into Edward’s. I tugged off my shirt and slipped out of my jeans until I was standing in a pair of lacy boyshorts and my bra. The black stood out on my pale skin, making me appear almost luminescent in comparison. 

“Get in the bed,” Edward ordered, stripping of his shirt as he walked into the room.

I did as he said, sliding under the covers. The only light in the room came from the moon outside, but even that disappeared when Edward lowered the blinds, leaving us in complete darkness.

I heard him move closer to the bed, shedding clothing as he went. When the covers lifted and the bed dipped to my left, I turned towards him. Our lips met in the dark, his tongue sliding past my lips and stroking my fire as he thrust it in and out, mimicking sex.

His mouth left mine to trail down my neck, nipping and licking along the way. My fingers threaded through his hair, holding tight as he made his way to my breasts. His hands went to my panties, pulling them off deftly.

“I know you’re on the pill,” Edward groaned.

“Yes. Please,” I begged, arching against him.

“I love you,” Edward murmured, positioning himself at my entrance.

I gasped as he sank into me, his length filling me so completely I felt him deep inside. He stayed still for a few moments, giving us both time to adjust, before he began moving. He started off at a slow, steady pace that nearly drove me insane with each gentle rasp across my clit.

“Edward, please,” I whined, trying to get him to go faster.

“Shh, love,” Edward hushed, kissing me sweetly.

He held my hands in his own as he continued thrusting in that easy rhythm, bringing me right to the edge, but not quite allowing me to fall over. His lips over mine were gentle and sweet, the perfect loving caress.

I begged and pleaded, anything to get him to go faster, but each time he simply hushed me and placed another sweet kiss on my lips. I could feel my orgasm slipping away, unable to maintain the level of intensity with this gentle love-making.

“OH, Bella,” Edward groaned, his hips pressing into mine as his cum splashed inside me.

I sighed, disappointed with our first time, but reminded myself that the first time often wasn’t great. We needed time to learn what each other craved. In time, he would discover I preferred a little more kink in my sex life. It would just take a little training.


	5. Family Matters Part 2 (Emmett/Bella)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desperate for some relief, Bella finds herself with Edward's older brother.

Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer. I do not own Twilight.

Chapter Two

Bella’s POV

Two months.

Freaking two months of vanilla sex so boring I was amazed I didn’t fall asleep during it.

I spent almost all of my time with Edward, most of it spent in the bedroom trying to get him to realize I wanted more than missionary, in the dark, under the covers. He refused to listen, quickly losing interest whenever I suggested we try something new.

The one time I begged him to fuck me harder, I discovered it was the sure-fire way to get him deflated in nothing flat. I’d never seen a dick go limp so quick during sex. It truly was amazing.

“Oh, Bella. Yeah, just like that,” Edward moaned, thrusting into me.

“Oh, Edward, yes. Yes, baby,” I moaned back, struggling not to roll my eyes.

Damn what I wouldn’t give for a good hard fuck. I was hornier than ever since Edward and I started having sex. The guy seriously needed some major tips on how to get a woman off. How was it possible to suck so much at sex? It’s just basically instinct driving us to reproduce. How did he manage to screw it up every fucking time?

“Bella. Oh, Bella, I love you. I love you so much, Bella,” Edward gasped, letting me know he was close to finishing.

“I love you, too, Edward. So much,” I murmured, preparing for a fake orgasm yet again.

He groaned above me, his entire body tensing as his seed shot into my body. For a few moments, he stayed like that, kissing me sweetly, thanking me for letting him make love to me, and blah blah blah.

And, just like always, he pulled out, rolled over, and went right to sleep.

Sighing, I slid out of bed and went searching for my clothes. I was in desperate need of a shower, having spent all day pretending to enjoy having Edward’s dick in me. Damn it, the man had incredible stamina. If only he’d learn how to use that thing hanging between his legs!

I walked down the hallway to the bathroom Edward shared with his brother, Emmett, towel in place despite the fact that Edward and I were the only ones in the house. Dr. Cullen was working, Esme was visiting friends, Alice was spending the day shopping, and Emmett was hanging out with Rosalie.

I walked into the bathroom, looking forward to a nice, hot shower in the three sizes too big shower with multiple showerheads. I was not expecting the sight that greeted me upon entering.

Emmett stood in the shower stall, steam just starting to fog up the glass. His head was tilted back, letting the water run into his dark hair, over his face, down his sculpted chest, and on and on. I stood there, debating what to do when I heard him moan, his arm flexing. I looked down to see the outline of his hand stroking his dick through the fog on the glass. 

Instantly feeling my juices start flowing, I closed the door behind me as quietly as possible, placing my clothing on the sink as I made my way towards the shower.

Emmett still hadn’t noticed me as I dropped the towel and slid open the glass door. He had his dick fisted in one hand while the other moved to play with his balls, squeezing them slightly. Staring at him, I decided he had to be at least two inches longer than Edward and nearly twice as thick. Jesus, I’d never seen a guy so well hung before!

While I watched him jack off, my fingers slipped between my legs, playing with my soaking pussy. My clit was pulsing with need, anxious to have a real man finally fuck me. My free hand came up to pinch and roll my nipples.

I must have made a noise because Emmett’s eyes suddenly snapped open and landed right on me. He immediately took in the position of my hands, his eyes darkening as they focused on the one between my legs.

“What are you doing in here, Bella?” Emmett asked, his voice husky.

I noticed he didn’t stop yanking on his dick and I rubbed my clit harder as I watched.

“I needed a shower,” I panted.

“And when you saw it was occupied?” Emmett pressed, taking a step closer.

“I saw you… mmm… and I wanted… Oh, God, Emmett, please,” I moaned, throwing my head back.

“You want this cock in your pussy, Bella? Hmm? What about your precious Edward?” Emmett taunted.

“He can’t… Oh! … He doesn’t make me cum,” I gasped, jumping when I felt his hand replace my own on my clit.

“He doesn’t, huh? How long’s it been since a man made you cum?” Emmett asked, slipping a finger inside my pussy.

“Oh, God! Umm… almost… a year,” I answered breathlessly.

“Fuck, baby girl. That’s too damn long,” Emmett groaned, leaning down to suck a nipple into his mouth.

“Mmm. Oh, yes, Em,” I breathed, arching into his touch.

“Climb on up here, baby girl. I’ll make you feel good,” Emmett promised, his hands palming my ass.

Ignoring the fact that I had his brother’s cum inside me, I jumped up, wrapping my legs around his waist as his lips crashed into mine. His tongue fucked my mouth as he positioned himself at my entrance. His first thrust had me screaming as the head slid in, stretching me so perfectly I ached for more.

I dug my heels into his ass, urging him forward. He groaned, long and low as he thrust forward again, sliding in another inch.

“Oh, fuck me, Em. Fuck me hard,” I begged, shifting so he moved a little deeper inside me.

“You asked for it, baby girl,” Emmett chuckled darkly before slamming inside me all the way.

I screamed at the swift invasion, the feeling of being completely taken over by this man. His didn’t give me any time to adjust as he began pounding away, pressing my back into the shower wall. My hands found purchase on his shoulders as he suckled my breasts, biting hard on the sensitive nipples.

“YES! OH, FUCK!” I shouted, hitting my head against the wall when I threw it back in ecstasy.

I felt my walls flutter around his horse sized dick and knew I was finally going to get an orgasm not induced by my own hand or a vibrator. Emmett shifted his thrusts so he rubbed against my clit with each return, making me see stars as my walls clamped down around him.

“EMMETT! FUCK, YES!” I screamed as my orgasm crashed into me.

“Bella!” Emmett yelled, thrusting twice before he came inside me.

I panted, trying to catch my breath as he rested his head against my shoulder. On some level, I knew I should feel bad about sleeping with my boyfriend’s brother, but I just couldn’t bring myself to care. I’d finally gotten the orgasm I’d been chasing for nearly eight months.

“Damn, Bella. I’ve never seen a woman so hot for dick before,” Emmett chuckled, pulling away from me.

I shivered when his dick slid from between my legs, already missing its presence.

“Yeah, well, maybe if your brother knew how to use his, I wouldn’t have been so desperate,” I shot back, moving to grab the shampoo.

“Hey, baby girl. Anytime you need a little extra fucking, you know where to look,” Emmett rumbled, leaning down to lick one of my nipples.

“Shit, Em,” I gasped, back away quickly.

He just chuckled darkly, soaping up his own hair. I watched him as we washed the evidence of our affair from our bodies, thinking about what had just happened. As he prepared to leave the shower and I was putting in some conditioner, I stopped him.

“You know, I might just take you up on that offer sometime,” I smiled, winking at him.

“Like I said, baby girl. Anytime,” Emmett promised b


	6. Family Matters Part 3 (Carlisle/Bella)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlisle catches on to what's going on with his sons and wants to put a stop to it.

Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer. I do not own Twilight.

Chapter Three

Bella’s POV

I parked the truck in front of the Cullen house, smiling to myself as I jumped down.

Today was the day.

I was finally going to teach Edward about how sex should be. And I knew just how to do it.

Reaching into the truck, I pulled out my backpack filled with DVDs from my secret stash of porn. Renee always said it was healthy to have a sexual relationship with yourself, to know what you liked and didn’t like. She had also bought me my first dildo and vibrator, which were also in my backpack.

I fought the urge to whistle to myself as I walked up the front steps of the Cullen mansion. Edward had no idea what was in store for him.

I had called Emmett earlier and, after indulging in some super-hot phone sex, had discovered that Edward was the only one home today, but Alice was expected back from a sleep over around four.

It was two o’clock. Plenty of time for Edward and I to explore the more… primal side of sex.

I didn’t bother knocking, not wanting to spoil my surprise by announcing myself before I was ready. I dropped my bag on the sofa, intending to convince Edward to watch one of the movies with me to warm things up.

Figuring he was probably upstairs in his room, no doubt working on some composition piece, I quietly crept up the stairs, avoiding the creaky step a third of the way up. I grinned when I reached the landing, excitement churning through me as I thought about all the things I had planned for us.

I paused when I heard a moan coming from behind Edward’s door. I would know that sound anywhere.

Was he masturbating?

Oh, this was just too perfect!

I opened the door as quietly as possible, eager to see what was on the other side.

“Oh, Edward! Yes!”

My eyes practically popped out of my head as I saw what was happening on the bed. Edward was bent over, his dick balls deep inside some girl’s ass. I peered through the slight crack I’d made in the door, trying to see who the girl was.

“Fuck, Alice! I love fucking your tight little ass!” Edward moaned, thrusting so hard the bed was hitting the wall.

“Fuck me, Edward! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!” Alice chanted, her high pixie voice unmistakable.

Oh my God!

I shut the door, not caring if they heard, and practically ran from the house, grabbing my backpack on the way.

I couldn’t believe Edward was having sex with Alice! Damn it! How many times had I begged him to fuck me harder, to take me from behind, to do anything other than missionary? Only to be shot down every. Fucking. Time!

Well, fuck him and fuck his little bitch of a sister.

I turned my car towards the hospital, intent on informing Dr. Cullen of what exactly was going on between his youngest son and only daughter.

 

Carlisle’s POV

I closed my office door behind me, grateful for some peace and quiet after the long shift I’d just pulled. I shrugged off my lab coat, hanging it up on the coat rack by the door as I made my way to my couch. 

I had no desire to return to that empty shell of a house any time soon. Most of my nights were spent at the hospital, whether I had work to do or not. It wasn’t worth the effort of fighting with Esme to return home.

We had been married for nearly twenty years, none of them good. We had tried to make it work, for the children at least. Emmett was the reason we got married, after all. We wanted to be a family, despite being too young to raise a child. Esme had only been seventeen when she got pregnant. I had been in my first year of medical school. A baby was the last thing either of us wanted.

But I had never regretted having my son. All my children were wonderful. Even Alice.

Esme had been cheating on me for years, well before Alice and Edward were born. I knew Edward was my son, but there was no way Alice could be. I had a vasectomy after Edward, deciding it would be cruel to bring another child into our struggling family. When Esme told me she was pregnant, I knew my marriage was over.

Esme and I hadn’t slept together since that day. It was no hardship for her. She spent most of her time sleeping with the gardener, the mailman, the UPS man, the FedEx man, the butcher, hell anyone with a dick, really. I had been unable to break my marriage vows, despite the fact that Esme and I no longer lived as husband and wife. We didn’t even sleep in the same bed anymore.

I was about to lay down for a quick nap before the night shift began when my office door flew open and my youngest son’s girlfriend, Isabella, ran in.

“Dr. Cullen! I have to talk to you!” Bella panted, looking as though she had run all the way here.

“What is it, Bella? Are you hurt?” I asked, thinking perhaps she had broken something again.

The girl was quite clumsy. I walked over and closed the door as she began pacing my office. I leaned against the hardwood, watching her cautiously.

“No, it’s not that. It’s so much worse than that,” Bella laughed hysterically.

“Is it your father?” I asked, keeping my voice calm.

“No, it’s about your son,” Bella said, ceasing her pacing and staring at me.

“Edward? Has something happened?” I asked, tensing slightly.

“Ha! You could say that,” Bella laughed humorlessly.

“Well, what is it, Bella?” I asked, beginning to lose my patience.

“I walked in on him fucking Alice!” Bella blurted out.

I waited, watching the way her face paled as she stared at me. Poor Isabella. She had no idea just how sick my family was.

“I know, Isabella,” I said.

“You… what?” Bella frowned, confused.

“I know Edward and Alice are lovers. They have been for quite some time. I have tried to put a stop to it, but, as you clearly saw, I have been unsuccessful. We are only lucky that Alice cannot have children,” I informed her.

“You knew?” Bella gaped.

“Yes, Isabella. I also know that you have been fucking not just one of my sons, but both of them,” I smirked.

She stared at me, her mouth hanging open in shock. I could think of a few good uses for a mouth like that.

Reaching behind me, I locked the door with an audible click. My smirk widened when I saw her swallow and take a step back.

“Ah, ah, ah, Bella. Do not walk away from me,” I scolded, standing before her.

I ripped her shirt from her and shoved her pants down, yanking on them until she was completely naked before me. I took a minute to enjoy her lack of clothing, my fingers reaching forward to play with my new pussy.

“What are you-“ Bella started.

My hand came down on her ass with a smack. I stood up slowly, noticing that her eyes widened drastically before a haze enveloped them. I chuckled darkly as lust filled the brown orbs. My hand massaged away the sting of the smack, making her moan softly.

“You enjoyed having Emmett fuck that pussy, didn’t you? Knowing Edward’s cum was inside you, you liked having Emmett cum in that tight little cunt,” I taunted her.

“Yes,” Bella hissed, her eyes closing as I pulled her against me.

“You’re a filthy little whore, Bella,” I tisked.

She whimpered as I grinded against her pussy, letting her feel how hard my dick was for her.

“You want this cock? You want me to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk out of here?” I offered darkly.

“Oh, God, yes,” Bella panted, her fingers fisting in my shirt.

“You’ll have to work for it, Isabella. I don’t fuck sluts who don’t earn it,” I told her.

Wordlessly, her hands went to my belt, easily releasing the catch. She popped my button and lowered the zipper, pushing down my pants and boxers until my cock sprang free. I toed out of my shoes and socks, kicking the offending articles away.

“Suck my cock, bitch,” I growled, shoving my dick in her face.

She opened her mouth willingly, sucking the head and moaning like she’d been deprived for years instead of just a day. I knew she’d fucked Emmett yesterday after Edward had gone to sleep. The bed had been rocking so hard, I'm amazed it hadn’t gone through the wall. 

She kept moaning as she sucked my dick, deep throating me until I was balls deep in her mouth. I grabbed hold of her hair, guiding her up and down my impressive length. Esme never could appreciate a good cock. I outdid both my sons with my ten inch dick. And fuck if this little girl wasn’t taking it all.

“That’s it, Isabella. Suck me good and I might just let you cum when I fuck you,” I taunted.

She moaned as her hand came up and played with my balls, squeezing them until dots appeared in my field of vision.

“Take it all, bitch!” I snarled as I felt my orgasm explode from me.

She swallowed everything I gave her, eagerly cleaning me after I’d finished. I shoved her away after a while, smirking when she fell back onto the carpet. Legs spread apart, hands holding her up, tits thrust towards the ceiling. I’d never seen a sexier sight.

“Get up and bend over my desk,” I demanded, watching as she scrambled to do my bidding.

Her pretty little ass was there for the taking and my dick hardened as I saw her pussy juices dripping down her thighs. As I walked up to her, I roughly shoved in three fingers, making her cry out.

“You like sucking cock, you whore? I know you do. I can feel how wet you are. Only a slut likes sucking cock as much as you do. Are you a slut, Isabella?” I sneered, smacking her ass.

“Yes! Yes, I’m a slut!” Bella cried, pushing back on my fingers.

“Beg me to fuck you. Beg for my dick,” I ordered, teasing her with the tip.

“Fuck me! Fuck me with that big dick! I want you to fuck me so hard I can’t walk aft- AH!” Bella screamed as I slammed all the way in with one thrust.

“Shut up, cunt!” I scolded, smacking her again.

“Oh, God, fuck me! Fuck my tight pussy!” Bella practically sobbed.

“I said, shut up, bitch,” I growled, smacking her harder.

She had a nice red handprint on both cheeks and I grinned down at them as I began pounding into her. Her cries echoed off the walls as my balls slapped against her clit with each thrust. We were rocking so hard, the pictures on my desk started shaking. I laughed when Esme’s picture fell to the ground, shattering on impact, followed by the one of my three children. 

“If you don’t cum in the next minute, you won’t cum at all,” I told her as I increased my pace.

Her fingers darted between her legs, brushing against my dick as she worked her clit, faster and faster. My fingers were digging into her hips as I slammed my cock inside her again and again. The wet suctioning sound of sex and the slapping of flesh were only outdone by Bella’s whimpering mews. The smell of sex was thick in the air, urging us on to completion.

“Cum now, Isabella!” I demanded, smacking her one last time.

Her walls tightened around my dick so hard I thought she was going to break it. Damn, I’d never had such a tight pussy before. She milked my dick for all it was worth, her walls sucking me in even as I pulled out. I grabbed hold of her by her hair, pulling her up until her back was against my chest. I licked at her neck, tasting the saltiness of her skin, before I nipped her ear.

“You’re a good little whore, Isabella. I suggest you stop fucking around with my sons. You need a cock, you come to me,” I ordered.

“Mmm. Yes, Doctor,” Bella hummed.

“Get your ass to my house. When I get home in thirty minutes, I want you naked, kneeling on my bed, legs spread apart. You belong to me now, Isabella,” I told her.

“Yes,” Bella gasped, leaning into me.

“Go. Now,” I insisted.

She moved quickly, gathering her clothing and putting it on in record time. I waited until she stood by the door to stop her.

“Oh, and Isabella?” I called.

She turned to look at me, her face deliciously flushed from my fucking. Beautiful.

“Do not speak to anyone. If Edward or Emmett tries to stop you, call me. I will deal with them,” I smirked.

“Yes, Sir,” Bella murmured before leaving my office.

I smiled to myself as I went about putting my clothing back on. Going home suddenly didn’t seem so bad.


	7. Phoenix Heat (Phil/Bella)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drunken encounter with her step-father gives Bella exactly what she's been waiting for.

Phoenix Heat

Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer. I do not own Twilight.

One-shot

Bella’s POV

The first time I saw a couple having sex, I was ten. I walked in on my mom and Billy Black while visiting Jacob one day. I’d just gone into the kitchen to get something to drink and walked in to see my mother spread across the table. I had been frozen, unable to look away as Billy moved over her, amazed at the look of utter rapture on her face. When she screamed out his name, I’d jolted from my hiding place, running straight for Jacob.

A week later, I convinced Jacob to let me see his “pee-pee”, wondering if it looked anything like his fathers. Fumbling and awkward, we’d innocently experimented, shocked when the white liquid came pulsing from him at my touch. 

From that day forward, I became fascinated with the male form. I moved with my mother when my parents divorced, Charlie finding out about the multiple affairs my mother had been having. Renee had no idea I would creep to her door at night, when the moaning started, and imagine what it would be like. At thirteen, I masturbated for the first time to the sound of my mom’s boyfriend of the week fucking her. He’d been incredibly verbal during sex, giving names to body parts I was still discovering. The details that came from his husky voice urged me to the internet, researching everything I could find.

I lost my virginity at fourteen to Renee’s newest boyfriend, thrilled when one night he snuck in after she went to bed. He’d lain down beside me, his hands learning the curves of my body as I watched him. His skilled fingers had brought me to climax before he rid me of my clothes. His cock had been long and hard as he broke through my virgin barrier. The pain had been excruciating, but the pleasure of finally knowing a man so intimately had been mesmerizing.

With each new boyfriend of Renee’s came a new challenge. I began learning what outfits drove men wild, how to draw them in with a look. As my figure began to fill out, it became easier to entice them from Renee’s bed into my own. Of course, my mother knew nothing of what her boyfriends did after she fell asleep, usually with the help of some heavy booze.

And then came Phil Dwyer. 

He was sweet, charming, and incredibly sexy. As a baseball player, he was fit, his body toned. His blond hair was kept short, but not so short that my finger couldn’t curl into the strands while he ate me out. That is, if he would ever even consider having sex with me.

Phil was a good man. And good men did not fuck their girlfriend’s teenage daughters.

My mother began to clean up her act with Phil around, trying to be better for him. Unbeknownst to him, she never completely managed it. When Phil went away for games, Renee met up with some of her “friends” to get high and sleep around. She somehow always managed to clean up before Phil came home.

It was infuriating.

I was reduced to using my hand and a vibrator I’d snuck past my mom during a trip to the mall. I couldn’t risk bringing in any of my usual fuck buddies, knowing if Renee didn’t flip her shit, Phil would. I was supposed to be reformed, too. No more sneaking out late at night, no more coming in after curfew, no more of my “boys” in the house.

I was on lock-down.

I knew I wouldn’t be able to live like this for long, but with no way to break the weird hold Phil had over my mom, I had no choice.

Until Phil came stumbling in late one night after a celebratory party, drunk off his ass. Mom was visiting with her girl-friend out of town, traveling to Vegas for a weekend get-away. When Phil knocked over a vase while trying to come through the door, I’d quickly moved to help him.

“Bel-lel-lel-lel-la,” Phil sang, throwing his arm around my shoulders. 

“Hey, Phil. Had fun at the party, huh?” I grinned, leading him towards the couch.

“Mmm. Yesss. Woulda been better wiff you thair,” Phil slurred as he fell onto the couch.

“Well, it smells like you had plenty of fun without me,” I chuckled, waving off the stench of alcohol wafting from him.

“I missssed you,” Phil pouted, pulling me on top of him.

I braced myself on the back of the couch, swallowing as his hands moved to my hips. He pulled me down until I was straddling him, his heavy erection pressing up against me. His fingers traced long the edges of my underwear beneath my sleep-shirt, dipping between my legs to finger my pussy lips.

“You’re sssso purty, Bel-lel-la,” Phil murmured, moving my hips against his.

“Phil,” I whimpered, feeling my panties starting to soak.

“Mmm. So shmexy,” Phil moaned, his hands fumbling over my shirt.

My nipples pressed against the material without the padding of my bra and I gasped as Phil pinched one, hard. My hips jerked of their own violation, making him thrust up to meet me. Clearly, alcohol had no effect on his libido, unlike some of the other guys I’d been with.

“I betch yur pussssy’s rill tight, huh? Not like Renna’s,” Phil garbled as he licked the skin beneath my ear.

My fingers moved to grip his hair, urging him closer as he began suckling the sensitive skin along my neck. His hands moved beneath my shirt, running over my heated skin frantically as he rocked against me. I threw my head back, moaning in pleasurable agony as his cock brushed across my sensitive clit. His lips left my neck long enough for him to remove the shirt before they began exploring the new skin exposed to him.

“Ssso big,” Phil murmured, lifting my breasts experimentally.

I bit my lip as he flicked his tongue out and around my nipple, teasing the tight little bud until I was a writhing mass atop his lap. Incessant pleas parted my lips as I begged him for anything and everything to ease the ache between my legs.

“Bel-lel-la. Purty titties,” Phil mumbled as he sucked my nipple into his mouth.

“Phil, please,” I whined, shifting on his lap.

“Mmm. Yesss,” Phil hissed, releasing my breast with a pop.

His hands went to his belt, fumbling as he tried to pull the leather through. Sensing his growing irritation, I quickly moved to help him.

“Let me,” I whispered, suckling just beneath his ear.

He groaned as I nibbled on the sensitive skin, rocking steadily against him as I removed his belt and began working on his jeans. The button popped free easily, but the zipper offered more of a fight. A quick shifting on both our parts and the teeth parted, allowing my hand to slip beneath and pull out his impressive dick.

“Mm, yessh,” Phil moaned when I began pumping him.

“You like that?” I asked, using my innocent voice that drove most men wild.

Phil only moaned louder in response, his hands returning to my hips to tear at my thin lace panties. I stood up, shooting him a sly smile as I slowly stripped the material from between my legs. 

“Com’ mere,” Phil demanded, reaching for me again.

He yanked me back onto his lap, attacking my nipple as I slid across his exposed cock. The thick length spread my pussy lips, teasing my entrance with each pass. 

“Phil, please,” I begged, feeling an orgasm quickly coming on.

“Pu’ me in,” Phil grunted, his mouth still busy working my tits.

I reached down to grasp his know soaked dick and position it at my entrance. Slowly, since it had been a while, I began to lower myself, taking him in inch by sweet inch. 

“T-tight. Oh, sso tight,” Phil gasped when he was fully inside me.

“Fuck, you’re so big,” I moaned, beginning to ride him.

“Mm, yeah, baby. Juss like ‘hat,” Phil groaned, helping me bounce on top of him.

My hands moved to brace myself on his bent knees, offering a better angle to impale myself on his dick. The familiar sounds and smells of sex permeated the air, making me that much hotter for completion. 

A sudden smack echoed off the walls and I cried out as his hand came down on my ass. 

“Oh, God, do that again,” I pleaded, bouncing harder and faster.

He pulled me forward by my hair, licking my neck as he thrust into me from below. His teeth bit down hard on the stretched tendons of my throat as his hand came down on my ass again, the sting worse than before.

“FUCK!” I screamed, feeling my pussy clench in preparation.

I knew I wouldn’t be lasting much longer and I doubted Phil would be able to either from the way his thrusts were becoming more and more erratic. As my fingers moved down to play with my clit, I leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

“Cum in my pussy. You know you want to. I bet Renee doesn’t let you, does she? How long has it been since your dick erupted inside a woman? No barriers, no pulling out early. Just do it, Phil. Do it,” I panted, feeling my orgasm rising higher and higher.

“Fuck, yeah,” Phil groaned.

In a move that would have been difficult sober, Phil effortlessly turned us around so I was on the couch and he was overtop me. I gripped the edge of the cushion as he pounded into me, harder and faster than I’d been able to move while on top. The increase in speed and pressure sent me over and I came, screaming as my cunt clenched around his cock.

“So good,” Phil grunted, his breathing rough and ragged as he continued to thrust inside me.

“Cum for me, Phil,” I moaned as the last tremors worked through my body.

My nails scraped down his arms, drawing blood and making him cry out as his dick pulsated inside of me, filling my pussy with his hot cum.

After, he collapsed on top of me, panting heavily. I stroked my fingers along his spine, smiling slightly as he shuddered.

“Lemme see,” Phil mumbled, pulling away from me.

Unsure about what he meant, I frowned up at him as he sat on the coffee table in front of the couch. Not until he spread my legs did I understand. His eyes were riveted on my pussy as I spread the lips with my fingers. I could feel his cum dripping out of me onto the soft leather beneath me. 

“So fuckin’ sexy,” Phil sighed, leaning down to lick between my fingers.

I gasped at the sensation, having never had a guy go down on me with his cum still inside me. But Phil obviously didn’t care as he began to eat me out, paying special attention to the combination of juices coating my thighs. Before long, I was preparing for another orgasm, panting his name as he nibbled on my clit.

Before I could, though, he came back up to lean over me, his dick hanging heavy between his legs. 

“Wha-“ I started to ask, but he cut me off by shoving his cock inside me.

Instantly, I erupted around him, my body too sensitive to handle another long ride. He kept pounding, though, not giving me any recovery time. 

All I could do was hold on and enjoy the ride.


End file.
